Snowflakes on Eyelashes
by ALC Punk
Summary: Kara Thrace and Sam Anders on New Caprica. Kinda like kids in a candy store. And then it snows.


Disclaimer: not mine.  
Rating: R, sex, language  
Pairing: Kara Thrace/Sam Anders  
set: New Caprica year  
Notes: This was written for the porn battle, and a shorter bit excised. I expanded slightly, and am now posting the full bit here. It was written while I was at lunch at Panera, and I was complaining at GreyCoupon, poor thing.

**Snowflakes on Eyelashes**  
_by ALC Punk!_

"I hate this shit," Kara tells him. But she's standing out in the middle of the street, staring up at the snow that's falling like it's the best thing she's ever seen. Not that there's much of it. It's still not quite cold enough to produce more than flurries, here on New Caprica. "And it's frakking cold."

Sam laughs and uses her words as an excuse to catch her in his arms, "I'll keep you warm, baby."

"Ugh, who says that's what I want, Sam?" Kara demands.

"Then I should be burying you in blankets--" He breaks off when she licks his chin, "You keep that up and it won't be blankets."

"You gonna threaten or actually do, Sammy?" She taunts, tilting her head back and smirking up at him. "I'm cold, baby. Warm me up."

New Caprica in late fall is not as temperate as predicted, but the settlement is making-do. Everyone has double-layers of blankets, scrounged from anywhere and everywhere. Sam starts walking Kara towards their tent, which, luckily, they're close to. "I can meet that challenge."

"Big words--"

Sam stops her with a kiss, not really caring that anyone can see them. By now, the damned place has to be used to them. He worms a hand under her sweaters and shirt, aiming for bare skin.

"Gah--" Kara shoves at him, "Your fingers are cold, you idiot."

"Love you, too," he jokes before turning her and marching her towards their tent again. "Move, woman. Unless you want cold mud in bad places."

"You wouldn't dare."

Sam tugs at her belt, "Don't try me."

"It's COLD out here," she snaps, "You try it and I'll leave you with laundry and dish duty for the next two months."

"You could try, but I don't think you'd suceed," he tells her, his tone bright and cheerful.

"Ass." But she's still moving, and there's laughter in her eyes when she looks back at him, "Maybe I should leave you out here."

"Nah. You'd miss me."

"Wouldn't."

"Would--" Sam bounces on his toes and then jumps towards her, ready when she dodges backwards. "Run, woman."

"I--Sam?" A startled yelp escapes her when she sees the gleam in his eyes and then she turns, picking up speed as she rounds the corner into their row.

Sam lopes after her, letting her get a little ahead before speeding up to catch her in his arms just before their tent. She turns at the last second, throwing him off and he crashes into her, taking them both down.

Laughter bubbles up between them and Kara bites at his chin, hands twining behind his neck. "Over-eager."

"Uh-huh." He dodges her mouth and kisses her cheek, then throat, licking a line from her ear down to her shoulder.

Kara wriggles, "Sam."

"Hrm?"

She shoves at him, "It's cold out here. Also, the neighbors are staring."

"Like you care."

A giggle escapes her as she tilts her head back and waves at someone. "Well, as long as you don't mind them seeing me naked."

So, technically, it is too cold to get naked out here. Sam still draws the line at exposing her to them. A little. It's not like he owns her, or anything (not anymore than she owns him), and it's not like she isn't at ease being naked in front of strangers. As a pilot, she'd been naked in front of others every day. But not in the throes of orgasm. At least, he hopes not. With a sigh, he rolls and starts getting to his feet.

"Aw, Sammy, no sharing?"

"Nope."

Laughing at him, Kara gets to her feet, then grabs his hand and heads into the tent. "Good. 'Cause I don't, either. Now strip, Mr. Anders."

"Not a moron today?" Sam asks as he starts pulling her sweaters up and over her head.

Kara's reply is muffled, which is probably for the best.

They strip quickly, almost used to how fast they can bare each others' skin. Sam still can't get over how beautiful she is, and gets lost in running his hands over her skin. Impatience makes Kara shove him. He avoids breaking their bed (ten times in four weeks is a bit much, after all) as he steps back and lets himself fall. When she laughs and leans over him to kiss him, he pulls her down on top of him.

He's half-hard and it only takes Kara grabbing for him, to make him that much harder. Gods. They might not know everything about each other, but they know this.

"Horny, baby?" he mocks, gasping when she tightens her grip.

"Yeah. Shut up," her mouth claims his, as she rocks against the hand he slid between her legs. She's close already, and Sam wonders how the hell he lucked into this incredible woman.

Sam slides two fingers into her, thumb pressed against her clit, and it's almost enough.

"More," she gasps, her hands sliding up his chest as she pushes herself up a little.

With her fingernails starting to dig in, he gives her more, sliding another finger in and reaching up to tweak her nipples.

The sight of her losing it makes him want to grab her hips and pull her down onto his cock, just to feel her around him while she writhes. He holds off, waiting until she sags forward before he strokes a hand through her hair, laughing a little. "My turn, baby?"

"D'you deserve one?" She asks lazily, kissing his mouth.

Sam grabs her hips and rolls them, narrowly avoiding dumping her off the bed. "Yep." He'll have to remember that snow turns her on, he decides before his brain is gone completely. He also wonders (for an instant) how many lost opportunities he'd've had if they'd stayed on _Galactica_, but that's something he doesn't really care about, these days.

-f-


End file.
